


Halloween Mischief

by Flameshadowwolf



Series: GWA Scripts [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Catboys & Catgirls, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Exophilia, F/M, Human/Monster Romance, Monsters, Teratophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28135176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flameshadowwolf/pseuds/Flameshadowwolf
Summary: Your cat boy messes around with you in a pumpkin patch
Relationships: Original Male Character/Reader
Series: GWA Scripts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061129
Kudos: 7





	Halloween Mischief

**Author's Note:**

> [M4F][Established Relationship][Monster Men][Cat boy][Barbed Dick][BDSM][Mdom][Fsub][Cunnilingus][Bondage][Pumpkin Patch With Vines][Exhibition][Sex Magic][Sensation Play][Degradation][Double Penetration}[Pet Names][Aftercare]

"Ah~ I love nights like these, with the moon shining above us while you sit on my lap"

"Bet you didn't think this would happen when I invited you out pumpkin picking with me did you?"

"But you see, I found out your secrets~"

{kiss}

"Uh-huh I did"

{kiss}

"Naughty thing~, You left your porn tabs open again"

{kiss}

"Imagine my surprise when I found out what a kinky little thing you are" 

{kiss}

"It's okay though, I love my baby anyway~"

{deep kiss}

"I'm just hurt that you never told me"

"I know how you could make it up to me though"

"Uh-huh, you can make it up to me by putting those cute lips of yours around my cock"

"Are you embarrassed?"

"It's okay, no one's gonna find us here"

"Though I don't think you really mind getting caught"

"I can practically smell how horny you are"

"I can't believe I'm dating such a depraved girl like you"

"But I guess that just shows how much you need it doesn't it?

"That's right so slide off my lap and get on your knees"

"Good girl!"

"Mmmph! It's so warm around my cock"

"Do you remember the first time we did this?"

"You were so scared of my barbs"

"I made sure to show you how good they could feel inside you though"

"Fuck yeah, take it deeper"

"Play with my balls too"

"God you're good at this"

"But I want more, take off your shirt"

"I don't care if it's cold"

"I wanna see your tits while you take my dick"

"That's right, good girl"

"Don't worry I'll warm you up real soon"

"You always tell me how much you love how soft my fur is"

"So how about I use this tail of mine to play with you hmm?"

"That's right, I'm gonna move my tail allll over your body"

"Try not to squirm"

"Yeah just along your arm for now"

"Then slowly to the other"

"Come on I didn't tell you to stop sucking"

"Stop again and I'll make you choke on my cock"

"Oh I saw you shiver when I said that"

"Does my nasty little girl want to get skullfucked?

"Doesn't matter if you do, I'm the one who gets to decide"

"And right I've decided that your pussy looks pretty tasty right now"

"Come on, get on your back"

"Let me get those pants off of you"

"OH!"

"Someone wanted to go commando today didn't she"

"Fuck I sure am lucky"

"Getting such a slutty girl like you"

{kiss}

"So I gotta make sure to treat you right"

"Don't want you running off with some mutt after all"

{thigh kisses now}

*purring* "You smell so good"

"Don't rush me,I'll lick your pussy in a second, right now I wanna enjoy how soft your skin is"

"So let me just {kiss} work {kiss} my {kiss} way {kiss} up {kiss}

"God look at your cunt"

"You acted so shy~"

"I knew you wanted this though"

"Fucking whore"

{licking starts}

"A tasty whore though"

*purr* "You like that baby?"

"My rough tongue on your sensitive little clit"

"Yeah I know you do" 

"So baby while I do this can you do something for me?"

"You see, do you remember how I told you I was a Witch's cat?"

"Well let's just say I learned a few things"

"Yeah those vines are moving"

"Shhh don't worry they're only there to hold you down for now"

"Use your safe word if you don't like it but judging by browsing history"

"I know you love it"

"Fuck look at you, spread open while you get your pussy licked"

"You look so good"

"My beautiful little bitch"

"The vines aren't the only thing though"

{licking stops}

"See I have this candle here that I'm gonna light"

{fingersnap and fire starting}

"And it's gonna levitate over you and slowly drip wax while I keep eating your pussy"

"Is that okay cutie?"

{deep kiss}

"Great, now just enjoy it okay?"

{licking starts again}

"Mm look at how it runs down you"

"Yeah you look like you're really enjoying it"

"God you're really dripping now"

"Are you close?"

"Then come on cum for me"

"That's right, good girl"

"Shh it's okay let me just clean you up"

"Mmmm even better than catnip"

"Look at you all covered in wax and sweat"

"Told you I'll warm you up"

"Now let me just blow this candle out"

*blow*

"Now I'll just use my claws to gently scrape everything off"

"Yeah as gently as possible"

"Starting with your tummy" 

"To your arms"

"First this one"

"Then the other one"

"Finally your chest"

"Oops I accidentally scratched you a little

"Haha I can't believe you just moaned"

"You're such a fucking slut"

{deep kiss}

"Look at you, all wet again when I just cleaned you up"

"Are you ready to continue?"

"Yeah?"

"Now I know it's a fantasy of yours to be double teamed buuut"

"I don't want to share you with someone else"

"Don't worry I have a solution"

{fingersnap some tree cracking sounds maybe}

"Yeah that pumpkin holding you down did just grow a body"

"That's right, it DOES have a cock"

"And you know what else?"

"It's gonna go in your cute little mouth"

"Mhmm yes it is"

"You know I would never hurt you, not really"

"That's why you let me do whatever I want with you right?"

"So take that thick vine deeeep inside you"

"Fuck that's right, deepthroat it while I fuck your pussy"

"MHm you love getting fucked like this"

"Fucked outdoors, moaning like a slut"

"God that's nasty"

"People are out tonight baby"

"Someone could see you"

"But that's what turns you on isn't it"

"Knowing someone could just walk in on us fucking"

"That pussy of yours sure agrees" 

"It's just clenching around my cock"

"Fuck it feels good"

"Yeah your cunt is so warm"

"God look at you, getting your mouth fucked by a fucking pumpkin"

"You're so fucking nasty"

"And you know the nastiest thing about you?"

"The fact that you squeeze around my cock when I talk down to you"

"My own little depraved pet"

"One that's close to cumming again too"

"Yeah you can cum"

"Fuck there you go"

"Come on you can do it!"

"Cum for me"

"Good girl"

"God I'm about to give you a cunt full of my cum"

"Yeah, you want that?"

"Wanna just give me a litter of kittens?"

"Fuck cause you're about to get it!"

{orgasm around here}

{panting and a fingersnap}

"It's okay, I got you, baby"

"Here just take a sip of water"

"Yeah just stroke my tail while you calm down"

"We'll go home once you recovered"

"We'll take a bath together and then after"

"I think we should have some pumpkin pie haha"


End file.
